1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, in particular, which is capable of automatically cutting hard plastic pipes produced from an extruder.
2. Description of the Related Prior Arts
The conventional hard pipe cutting equipment is generally manual, or semi-automatic, or automatic, wherein one of the automatic equipment is to cut, for small diameter pipes only, with a disc cutting apparatus (shown as FIG. 1) by way of rolling (shown as FIG. 2) which is not able to cut big diameter pipes. In addition, said equipment does not have chamfer means so that it can only cut without chamfering which makes it disable to cut medium and big diameter hard pipes. As for the semi-automatic equipment, which executes cutting by the coordination of a simple mechanism and a large cutting apparatus, the product of which needs to be further processed. The procedure is trivial and without efficiency. Besides, the operation environment is apt to be polluted by cuttings since the cutting operation is exposed to the atmosphere, which is consequently hazardous to operators.
The present invention discloses, aiming to resolve problems of prior arts, a novel cutting equipment with a high cutting efficiency and quality, which is suitable for various diameter and thickness of hard pipe to meet the requirement of automatic production. The present invention owns advantages of automation, high efficiency, manpower saving, cost reduction, and quality assurance. The characteristics of the present invention are as follows:
1. The cutting and input is adjusted and controlled by air-oil transfer circulation depending on cutting rate, which completes hard pipe cutting operation within a preset time period disregard of the thickness and productivity of hard pipes.
2. The hard pipe is automatically cut and chamfered by turning or is automatically rolled without cuttings under the coordination of replaceable cutting blade, chamfering blade or disk blade of cutting mechanism.
3. While the hard pipe is cut by turning, a centrifugal cuttings collector is used to collect cuttings so as to prevent the operation environment being polluted, which makes the present invention novel in terms of high efficiency, high quality, cleanness, multiple applications.
The characteristic of the present invention is to combine and improve the conventional semi-automatic and automatic hard pipe cutting equipments. The hard pipe cutting equipment is a novel means comprising a table 52, an input V shape leading wheel 22, an input linking-up clamp apparatus fixing mechanism, a cutting mechanism, a bearing linking-up mechanism, an output linking-up clamp apparatus fixing mechanism, a V shape leading plate, a leading wheel, a cuttings collector, and an electric control system. The cutting procedure of the novel means of the present invention is briefly described as follows:
The hard pipe, led from the leading equipment of preceding stage, is cut automatically in a preset cutting rate depending on the diameter of the pipe. Then, adjust and control the cutting blade and chamfering blade in accordance with the cutting rate by the design of air-oil transfer circulation to set an appropriate input so that the turning of hard pipe will not be affected by the production rate of the hard pipe. The cuttings are collected by a centrifugal collector. The cutting blade and chamfering blade, which are replaceable, are manufactured either in one body or separately depending on the requirement of production. The cutting and chamfering of the pipe can be accomplished at the same time and the cut surface can refrain from double cut trace. This equipment is not only suitable for various diameters of pipe but also suitable for various thickness of pipe. This equipment also owns advantages of high efficiency, cleanliness, and multiple purposed applications.